The proposal
by Panda No Ashi
Summary: Hinata sees Naruto on his knees in front of Sakura and thinks he was asking for her hand in marriage. Just how wrong was she. ONE SHOT


Naruto smiled softly to himself he was so pleased; months of hard labour had finally paid off. Looking at the dark blue felt box he felt so delighted. Today he could finally ask for his girlfriend's hand in marriage. Naruto was blonde with bright blue eyes; for months he had been doing absolutely every job he could. From helping Kakashi and his dog walking service to working in the ramen shop; he rarely saw any of his friends because of all the back breaking work. He glanced around and grinned running over to a girl with pink hair.

"Sakura-Chan. I need to ask a favour…how could I propose to Hinata?" He asked softly, she was a very good and close friend to him. She paused; she had decided to wear a pink kimono and held a white lily in her hand. She thought about it,

"I'm not too sure. How would you have done it?"

"Got onto one knee and asked her" He blinked confused. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, you want to it be something she will remember for the rest of her life" Sakura smiled, "Well this is the way I would love Sasuke-Kun to ask for my hand"

"But I thought he said he would rather be dead than ask you?" He pointed out blankly. She growled and punched him on the top of his head and made him floor to the ground in pain.

"Don't you dare bring that up again Naruto!"

* * *

Sasuke was sunning himself by the river, next to the arch bridge which had a pathway leading to the gardens for relaxation. He shut his eyes smiling, life couldn't be better for him at this moment in time. Itachi had gone on holiday and left Sasuke with a free run of the place. The only rule was no sex in Itachi's bed. Sasuke wasn't even interested in that; all he wanted to do was lie topless and in his swimming shorts and get a tan. He sighed warmly and opened his eyes slowly; a duck swam past him and glanced at him with its beady eyes. Sasuke watched with no interest until the duck climbed out of the crystal clear water and began to peck at his feet. "Uh?" He said sitting up and stared it. He swore it smirked and then it seemed to inflate. "Oh…no…DEIDARA!"

**BOOM!**

"Ha-ha I knew he would fall for it un"

"I never said he wouldn't"

Sasuke got up off the ground shaking slightly from shock; dust covered him and he had grazed his hands slightly. A blond was sat on the bridge swinging his legs, he had a vest top, shorts and sunglasses on; his companion wore the same but his glasses sat on top of his red hair.

"Deidara, Sasori what do you want? Can't you see I'm relaxing?"

"Where is your brother un?"

"He went on holiday. Did you have to fucking do that anyway?"

"Oh, that's no fun, when is he back?" Sasori questioned loosely, his dark brown coloured eyes stared off towards the horizon.

"In a week…just fuck off you two!"

Two girls began to run towards the bridge after hearing the small explosion, one with long blonde almost white hair and the other with dark blue-lavender colour hair. Sasuke glared. "Get the fuck outta here"

"Ok we are so outta here un" Deidara mumbled and taking Sasori under his arm ran into the bushes upon which he mounted a large clay bird to make their escape. Sasuke grabbed his top and put it on standing up. The blonde leaned over the bridge.

"Sasuke? What happened?"

"Nothing," He lied, to this very day the village didn't get on with Sasuke's brother's friends as they were always causing trouble for everyone.

"Oh…you off into town?"

"I'm walking around the stream if you two wanna join me?" He asked being polite since one of them was Naruto's lass. Ino nodded her head quickly.

"Wanna Hinata?"

"Um…sure thing" She smiled softly and both girls came to his sides and began to walk with him following the flowing water.

* * *

"Try again Naruto-Baka" Sakura groaned, she was seated on a bench below a blossom tree as the petal slowly fell causing a romantic scene. Naruto had undone his tie and his jacket was on the side. His white shirt slightly open and his dusted his black trousers from all traces of dust. "Come on Naruto. If you can't ask me how would you ask Hinata?"

"I don't know but I guess it's that I don't feel for you like this so asking you, even if it is acting, still feels wrong" He explained to her. She nodded understanding what he meant. "I'm sorry I know you are only just trying to help me out, and for that I am so thankful to you…"

She nodded and stood up picking up a red fan and opened it, cooling her face down with it and stepped over to the water, the sun's setting rays lit the landscape up. Naruto watched and pictured Hinata there instead of Sakura. He walked over and got onto one knee and he took her spare hand and pulled it close.

"I know, we have been seeing each other for a while, but I wanted to ask you a question…would you marry me?" He finally spoke. Sakura's face lit up. He had finally got it.

Sasuke and the girls stood facing the two and all three blinked. They had heard the questioned and saw what had happened. Ino and Hinata shook their heads she was now crying and turned running away, Ino glared at them both in distain before chasing after her friend. Sasuke watched the girls leave and then at Naruto and Sakura who both stood shocked and horrified,

"I didn't think you were that person Naruto" He spoke and shook his head, letting the bands hang over his face. Sakura reached her hand out for Sasuke before pulling back to her chest and looked away. Naruto ran to Sasuke and pushed him into the tree, clutching his friend.

"No. I was practicing. I wanted to propose to Hinata!" He screamed, he had already began to cry, Sasuke looked down on his mate and shrugged.

"You're telling the wrong person, chase after her if that is how you feel" Sasuke told him. Naruto nodded and let go and chased after his love. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura and shook his head before he too left; leaving the pink haired girl to be on her own.

* * *

Hinata stood on the street which ran next to the river crying, she had told Ino to leave her alone, she watched her reflection in the water; she wiped the tears away and sniffled. "Stupid cheating Naruto...how could he do that?"

The blond poked his head around the corner and watched her silently, he opened his mouth, his bright eyes were red and puffy. He sniffed up as snot dripped from his nose. She blinked.,

"Uh?" She blinked and spotted his shadow and growled turning to face him; "How...dare you! You...*sniff* came to rub it in more?"

"No. Please listen to me, please" He spoke walking over and took her hands, she tried to pull them away but she was too weak from sadness. "I was only practicing with her" He explained, "All this time I have been working, it was to try buy you a present" He said, tears still fell from his cheeks. She shook her head sending her hair flying.

"How do I know you are not just lying"

"I would die before I lied to you" He spoke and pulled out the box and got onto his knee. "Please, I beg you to marry me"

She blinked and pulled her right hand away feeling her cheeks begin to burn, she smiled and flung her arms around his neck and pushed them both into the river below. Naruto took her hand and pulled them both to the surface, "I will Naruto, I will" She smiled happily. Naruto smiled happily and hugged her close to his body; before slipping the diamond and gold ring. She smiled and put her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. Sasuke watched from the shadows smiling to himself, he was glad that his friends were finally engaged they suited one another.

* * *

**Just a one shot about Naruto and Hinata. :)**


End file.
